


The HamaHaya Oneshot No One Asked For but I made anyways.

by rubymachu



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M, although their interactions are barely limited to the games BUT STILL, anyways! this also has some dumb headcanons so bear with me, but here i am. posting it, but i believe somebody will come and write some stuff for the ship, but one wasn't finished and the other was unrequited, gueeeeeeess who wanted to write some stuff about her... otp... and brotps, i feel like the ending was rushed but aaa, i tried to fix it. i couldn't. rip me, i want the world to know how cute the hamano-akane brotp is okay, just not me, listen. i didn't think i should or would post this, on that topic, so i felt kinda bad, this is like. onesided fake dating, while i was tagging the pairings i found out that somebody did write about those two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubymachu/pseuds/rubymachu
Summary: I actually have no idea how to summarize this. I did my best. Enjoy.





	The HamaHaya Oneshot No One Asked For but I made anyways.

"I like you."

Those words resonated like an echo. Hamano didn't think he heard them correctly. And at the same time he understood everything. Or at least he thought he did.

Hayami's voice nervously pronounced those words. Like it was something he just decided he would say on the last second. And considering they were about to say goodbye and end their, by now, almost daily hangout, it was most likely true.

But focusing on the actual subject, what was he supposed to say? He wasn't an expert on the subject, heck, even the 'Hayami' subject itself was tricky sometimes. Combining those two was bound to be disastrous. What was he even doing? While these thoughts appeared in his mind, Hamano just stood still. His best friend looked frantically at EVERYTHING, except Hamano, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and adjusting his glasses.

He had to say something, and he had to say it soon or, he knew it certainly, Hayami would run away, and as fast as Hamano was, he would never catch him.

"I like you too." he replied, sounding as sure as he could. To be honest, that was the first thing that popped on his mind. What else could he reply? Did he dislike Hayami? No, no way! And maybe, just maybe, his fishing partner wasn't confessing romantically, but telling him how much he appreciates their outings! Hayami wasn't that big on these things, so that was why he looked so nervous. Yeah, that had to be it, Hamano was always the more vocal one, so it made sense. It had to.

The moment Hamano finished his statement, Hayami's eyes lit up (Gosh, he is so cute.) and walked up to him. Then, he held both of his hands and opened his mouth, only to close it again, bringing their hands close to his chest, but looking away. Hamano had seen Hayami nervous, but he doesn't recall a time he couldn't even talk because of it. He was so nervous it started rubbing off Hamano, too. Hayami looked at Hamano again, shyness notable on his face.

"That means, um, I guess we're dating now...?"

Doubt. A bit of fear. And the previously stated nervousness. All of those were noticeable on Hayami's voice. And Hamano didn't want to make matters worse. Plus, he could say yes now, and then, maybe tomorrow, he would tell him that he didn't feel that way, and they would continue with their daily lives. Hamano would make sure to catch a super big fish for Hayami to make things up. That was his plan.

"Of course, I mean, that's what makes sense, right? If you like me, and I like you."

A moment of silence. Hayami smiled. It was, by far, the warmest, cutest most wonderful smile Hamano has ever seen in his whole life. The aforementioned boy shook his head, maybe shaking off some thoughts too, and took a few steps back.

"I'm really glad... Then, see you tomorrow, okay?" Hayami put his hands over his chest, and then waved. Hamano could only wave back. And after a few seconds of waving, and realizing Hayami was long gone now, he decided to finally go back home.

What did he just do.

Well, he KNEW what he did. What he didn't know is WHY he did it.

Hayami and him were best friends. Best friends don't date. And he was sure the feeligs he had for Hayami were platonic anyways. He was sure that's how best friends felt. He adored spending time with him, he loved when Hayami rambled about anything - from History, to how his day went, to a videogame or a book he particularly enjoyed.

... And that's what best friends do, right? They enjoy being with each other and they listen to each other's problems, right? That wasn't out of the norm. And neither was desiring to be physically close. Sometimes he falls asleep on the Inazuma Caravan, and uses his partner's shoulder as support. And sometimes he would feel Hayami playing with his hair as he dozed off, and it was fine.

Ichino and Aoyama probably did that too.

Except Ichino and Aoyama clearly liked each other, but, Hamano believed, the way they interacted with one another was different. Plus, they didn't know each other for as long as Hayami and him did, and that is quite important when it comes to telling platonic from romantic. And the kicker, they are glued to each other all the time, of course they are in love!

... Anyways. All these thoughts and feelings made the way back home feel so much shorter than it was. At least he was distracted, some way or another…

Maybe he would grab something to eat and go straight to bed. He didn't want to talk to anybody. His big sister would shower him in 'I told you so's' without even listening to the whole story and his younger sister would tell everyone she came across, so she was out of the question too.

After preparing himself some dinner, he went to his room. Obviously, what followed was the greatest fall the human race has ever witnessed. Like a strong wind pushed him, he fell onto his bed, face agaisnt the pillow, and that would the moment he'd reflect onto the current events.

He was dating his best friend. There were several aspects wrong with this. First, he was his best friend. One he'd known since they were little kids. Worrying about what would happen if the relationship didn't work out was a must. Would things be awkward? Would he lose Hayami? He didn't even want to think about that...

Second, he didn't feel the that way. And Hayami didn't either, he was sure of that. He was just convinced he liked Hamano because he watched a movie and yearned for romantic affection or something. And since he was the closest person he projected those feelings onto him.

Hm, hm! It was so smart-sounding it had to be true. Now, it if was some other boy, say, Tenma (because it's a non-written rule that everyone has/had a crush on Tennma, except Ichino and Aoyama, because they are made for each OT-. Ahem) it would be okay. Tenma was so sweet that even if their relationship didn't work out (although with Tenma everything does work out. Somehow.) he would act like the breakup was nothing and they would keep playing soccer together.

Now, Hayami... Is an entirely different story. He worries and overthinks. A lot. If their relationship went wrong in the slightless way he would start doing these things and would distance himself from others again. He didn't want that. 

Not again.

At least he fixed it that time. And he swears he wanted to go for a back pat, but Hayami is a lot taller than him, and well... 

That isn't important right now! He would tell Hayami he would rather be his boy and friend than his boyfriend. He would tomorrow. 

And then he fell asleep.  
/////////////////////////////////

The next day wasn't so much better.

Hamano momentarily forgot that he agreed to Hayami's proposition, so the moment he met him to go to school together, as he always did, Hamano put an arm around Hayami. Instead of going on about whatever topic they felt like talking about, Hayami readjusted his glasses and gave Hamano a shy smile, not really speaking, but returning the gesture for once. 

That's when he remembered. And Hamano really, really, really wanted to tell Hayami that he didn't want to date him, that being friends was just fine, and that they could move on with their lives, just with a funny story that, haha, they dated for a couple of days. 

Why did it have to be him, anyways? Yes, normally romance blooms between people who are close, and Hamano liked to think Hayami and him were like, the closest, but best friends are close too, right? Hamano hammered in the idea. Maybe that way his heart would stop beating so fast when he’s like this.

Maybe. 

(Hamano didn't notice how he was still side hugging Hayami. And he didn't notice how, from time to time, Hayami looked at him sporting the cutest, most precious and most beautiful smile. 

No, of course he didn't notice.) 

Morning practise was as much of a mess. They were received by ecstatic club members, who congratulated them. 

"About time, you two!", exclaimed Kirino, in a teasing tone. 

"We really thought we'd become old by the time you two even REALIZED!", shouted Nishiki. 

"I'm glad you finally talked things out", declared one surprisingly content Shindou. 

Wow, okay, no, no, no, no. If anyone was holding a greeting for a couple that was being oblivious, it would be him who held it, not who was being congratulated. 

Tenma even started throwing confetti. And handed some to Shinsuke and Hikaru, and Kariya, who hesitated a bit before joining in on the whole confetti ordeal. At least he seemed like they were having fun. At least some people were having fun.

Hamano was utterly shocked, but what about Hayami? He was probably angry, or nervous, or...

... Smiling awkwardly...

... But being genuinelly happy. It maybe started the day before, but now Hamano could confirm it. The world was totally upside down.

He swore that even once the 'hype' 'died down' a bit and they started the actual training, even Endou, Kidou and Otonashi knew what was going on. How did they even know about it? He swore that he knew how Hayami was like, and if he knew anything about him, is that he doesn't really like when the spotlight is on him, specially with that many people. So no way he told all of them.

The answer came quick, though, when he overheard Kurama and Hayami talking. 

"Kurama, I told you about us first, I didn't expect you would tell anyone.", the redhead stated. 

"What did you want me to do? You guys have been dancing around each other for what feels for years, I felt such an inner peace I had to tell everyone.", the smaller of the two replied. Hayami chuckled. 

"You really wanted us to get together, did you." 

"Pfff, of course. Seeing you guys flirt mindlessly gave me massive headaches, let me tell you." 

Flirting? What flirting? Friendly chatter isn't flirting! And he would gladly tell Kurama, the thing is, he wanted to keep listening. 

... And he felt a bit bad for that.

"I don't think we were that dense..." 

"You were. And you should thank that I told the rest of the team. Otherwise they would receive a wedding invitation from you two and go 'Oh, wait, were they dating? It seemed like it, but that was how they always acted anyways.' "

"W-Wedding? Kurama, you're going a bit too far..."

"Nah, I believe you can reach that future." 

"Hehe, Kurama, that's so cute, and kinda unlike you, to be honest." 

"Tsk! Hamano's behaviour is rubbing on you. You're acting as annoying as him." 

"That's more like the usual Kurama... But speaking of that, I expected Hamano to be more... Loud about the whole thing, but he's been unexpectedly quiet." 

Aaaaand that was the point Hamano couldn't really listen to the conversation anymore. It wasn't because Kurama called him annoying (Kurama loved him and that was a fact, he was just too stubborn to admit it.), it was more like, he realized, them dating was a short lived thing, specially if Hamano doesn't really feel that way. 

But he didn't want to make Hayami sad, or disappoint Kurama, or make the rest team say in unison how downhearted they were because those two guys from Second Year weren't in love (yet, Midori would say, as payback for teasing her once. And Hamano did still think Midori and Nishiki would make a cute couple, but he just, you know, wanted to live a long life and all, so he didn't tease her anymore.) 

The only choice was clear. The only person he could turn to. His saviour, his light in the darkness.

"AKANEEEEEEEEE!", he yelled, as the girl picked up some things, since the training had ended a few minutes ago.

They became closer recently, due to Hamano becoming interested in learning how to draw, Akane, besides being amazing at drawing as she was, had also the kindest heart and taught him the basics, which lead to Hamano wanting to teach her how to fish, which lead to Akane teaching Hamano how to take good pics, and so on.

The aforementioned girl turned around. "Oh, hi, Kaiji. I thought you'd hang out with Hayami today."

Hamano looked down. "It's about that. Can we go have a snack later or something?" 

Akane put a finger on her cheek, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Okay. It might as well be a nice way of spending the afternoon anyways." 

And after choosing the time and place to hang out, they parted ways. Akane probably thought that her friend would gush about how cute Hayami is when he blushes or smiles or whatever, and how glad he is to be his boyfriend. (That's what she was used to, minus the last part, anyways.)

What she came upon was totally different. 

Hamano was unnaturally fidgety, which would be normal considering he was dating who, Akane thought, had been his crush for years. And that was normal, she would be equally fidgety if she got together with the person she likes. Oh, how happy and embarrassed she would be! But back to Hamano.

"Akaneeeee, you won't get angry at me for this, right?" 

"Well, I deal with you almost everyday, by this point I'm used to you." 

Hamano took a deep breath, and looked right into Akane's eyes. It really didn't look like some emergency gushing. 

"I don't... I mean... I'm not really... In love... With Hayami." The words left his mouth in a weak manner, almost like a whisper, like they were dragged one after another.

"That's fine, if you... Wait, you don't? Then why are you dating him?" 

"When he confessed, he started by saying he liked me, and if I liked him, and of course I like Hayami! But I don't like him, you know? I don't like-like him, of course I like him! But not that way... Do I make sense?" 

"No." 

"Thanks, I knew you'd understand m- Hey!" 

"You really ARE that dense." Akane's peaceful expression changed to a more concerned one. 

"Kurama said the same." 

"And within reason! Have you ever paid attention to what you say when you talk about Hayami?" 

"Isn't that what best friends are about...?" 

"If my best friend talked about me that way, I'd seriously think about marrying her..." 

"But Akane..." 

"No buts! You're going home with me, and we're having a long chat about this."

Hamano sighed in defeat. "Fine..." 

As soon as they came home, they sat on a sofa. It looked like Akane's parents were out (most likely working) so they had some time to talk deeply about feelings... And stuff. 

"So... Kaiji..." Akane started. 

"Let’s ignore your current situation as for now. So, tell me, how is your relationship with Hayami?" 

"Um, well, we've been best friends since we were very little. We've shared a lot of experiences and he's one of the people I'm closest to. Maybe the closest, not including my family." 

Akane picked up a pen and scribbled on a notebook, nodding. He didn't want Hamano to see. 'Not yet', at least. 

"And now that you've started 'Dating'?" the fact that she made the quotation mark gesture with her fingers reassured him for some reason. 

"It's... Sorta complicated... It's not like I don't like him... In a platonic way..." 

"We're erasing the word 'platonic' from this session." 

"Why?" 

"So you realize how stupid you sound."

"Fair enough... It's not like I don't... Like him" he continued, pronouncing that one word slower than the rest. 

"... But it's more like I feel he doesn't like me either, that way at least-" 

"Implying that word is not allowed either, Kaiji." 

"Okay... As I said, I think he just wants to be close physically, but he doesn't know how to start, so he maybe thought dating was the way." 

"And do you want to be physically close?" 

"I tried to, but Hayami pulled away most of the time, or didn't reciprocate the gesture." 

"Was there a time where he did reciprocate?" she kept scribbling and scribbling. Whatever a analysis she was writing, it had to be really detailed. 

"This morning, I put an arm around him and he did the same gesture back ."

Akane signaled him to go on.

"..." That's something he didn't think himself. How did that make him feel? Well, if he had to describe it somehow... 

"Good. It felt... It felt good. I was deep into my own thoughts when it happened, but when I got reminded that Hayami finally reciprocated my affections, I just... It felt so... Good..." 

"... Kaiji." 

"Yes?" Akane then proceeded to hit Hamano with a nearby cushion. 

"What was that for?" 

"How can you say that and still think you don't like-like him?" 

"Be-Because I don't..!" 

"The results of my analysis say otherwise." She turned her notebook around. Rainbow coloured letters, which said 'YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HIM, YOU DORK', and several flowers, fishes and hearts around them. Hamano blushed. 

"E-Eh... Um..." Bam, she hit him with the notebook on the face. 

"Now get on the floor, you oblivious dummy." 

"Huh? What for?" 

"I'm going to braid your hair." Hamano's eyes sparkled, momentarily forgetting what just happened. "

“Sure! Do you want to wear my goggles?" 

"Of course. I wouldn't be able to do your hair properly if I didn't wear them."

///////////////////

 

On his way home, Hamano thought about what Akane told him, just like she suggested. ‘If you run away from your feelings, you’ll never reach a conclusion! You have to think about it!’, she said.

And although he couldn't come up with any answers, he did think up a question: Would it be actually bad... If he liked Hayami that way? He tried to answer it by himself, but for every 'no' there was a 'yes', and for every 'yes' there was a 'no', so a conclusion was pretty far. 

Maybe he should get somebody else involved. And, even though this time he might get hurt (more than a cushion and a notebook anyways.), it could also help him finally decide.

This would end up being a pretty hectic afternoon, but he swore, he was going to end this nonsense today, and that was a final. 

So he rang, kind of expecting the usual grumpy, unsurprised expression, but Kurama was acting differently. He walked silently, and crouching slightly, he put his finger over his mouth, as soon as Hamano opened his. 

"Shhh, my baby brother is sleeping. What do you want, Hamano?" Kurama whispered. 

"Can you come out for a sec? I really, really need to talk to you." 

"I guess I can, my parents are taking care of him for now, so I can go out." Kurama waved at his parents, who were at the living room watching over the baby, and pointed at Hamano. They gave him a slow nod. As soon as he was acknowledged, Kurama slowly closed the door and started walking alongside Hamano. 

"Awww, you're becoming such a good big brother, making sure he sleeps well~!" Hamano said in a teasing tone. 

"Tch, shut up, of course I want him to sleep well, a baby crying is never a pleasant sound... Anyways, what did you want to talk about...?" 

Hamano smiled to himself noticing how quick he was to change the topic. But he internally thanked that Kurama got him back on track, or he would never get back on track.

"Kurama... You did say Hayami and I were being obvious... How come?" 

The addressed boy stood silent for a few seconds, and then smiled briefly. "Do you want me to cover the issue alphabetically or chronollogically?" 

"Come on, I'm sure it's not THAAAT bad..." 

"Hamano, I'm pretty sure everyone on the team has a reason, at least one, of why anyone would think you had feelings for each other." 

"E-Eh..." 

"Even the managers." 

"Well, that's understandab-" 

"And the second team members." 

"Oi, that's a bit of a stretch, isn't i-" 

"And passerbies or people who go watch Raimon's matches." 

Hamano looked at Kurama, annoyed expression in his face. 

"Sorry, sorry, I guess I got a bit carried away. But it's still true." 

"You keep giving me examples of people who think we were already dating, but not the reasons, and I can't work with that!" 

"You can't... Work with that...?" 

Oh. Well, he said more than he should now. And he figured Kurama should know too, so... 

"Um... Yes... It's kinda complicated but... I agreed to date Hayami even though I'm not sure if I like him or not..." 

"You... YOU WHAT!?" 

"Y-Yes! I'm trying to find out what my real feelings towards him are, but I can't think clearly..."

"So you wanted to ask me why everyone thought you'd make a nice couple." 

"Pretty much, yeah." Kurama sighed. 

"It's fine by me. But I think you should tell Hayami the truth, even if you do like him..." 

Hamano looked down, rubbing his arm. "You're right... But first explain to me why we would make such a cute couple! Or at least why everyone seems to think so..." 

Kurama sighed again, deeper this time. "Where could I start? You two are always together. And if not I've seen at least one of you staring at the other's direction. You support each other, too. You understand each other so well... That's why anyone would think that." 

"K-" 

"I'm not done yet. As for me, I've spent more time with you guys, so I know more about you. I know that when Hayami is nervous he feels better if you are with him. I know you have sleepovers all the time. I know he helps you with homework and you help him relax. I know they special way you look at each other, and how you look at everything but each other if your hands accidentaly brush agaisnt each other. I know you have a certain kind of smile reserved for him, and he has one for you. And I know, for sure, that if you've been together all this time despite being complete opposites is because what you have is truly special." 

After Kurama's speech, Hamano was teary eyed. He couldn't help but give his small friend a hug. 

"Hey! Let go!" he tried fighting back, but it was no use, Hamano’s hold was STRONG.

"Kuramaaaaaa! Do you really think that? I'm so happy to be your friend! Kuramaaaaaa!" 

"Tch. I tell you, it's nothing. Have you got your ideas clear?" 

"Kinda, more than before, yep..." 

They broke the embrace after a few more seconds. As the afternoon advanced, they kept talking about whatever topic that crossed their minds, along with some teasing by Hamano because, hey, if Kurama could make a speech about how he and Hayami should Totally Marry then Hamano was totally free to guess who his crush/es were, anyways.

They waved, and Kurama wished him good luck. 

Hamano really, really, really needed it.

/ 

Laying in bed, deep in thoughts, looking at the ceiling and rethinking all of his interactions with Hayami. Hamano had been doing that for a while. 

If everyone thought that they were in love with each other, then it can't be a coincidence. What he felt about Hayami, well, it's not like it's always been clear to him either. Hamano got sad when his friend told him to sleep on another room on their last sleepover. So much, that he ended up going back to Hayami's room, to tell him he wanted to fall asleep and wake up with him. If they didn't share a bed, then what was special about staying at Hayami's house? And, when he agreed, eyes not quite looking at his partner, and expression bashful, Hamano felt something incredibly warm. They felt asleep staring at each other softly, bodies close, but not quite touching.

Maybe that was when he fell in love with him. Maybe it was even before. But what was important isn't that. What's important is that now, he was sure. 

Hayami Tsurumasa, who he had known for years, who he shared many memories with, who he enjoyed spending time with the most, was the one he liked. No, scratch that, 'like' was an understatement by now. What he felt... What he felt was love. 

Everytime he became sad, Hamano would cheer him up. Everytime he said something negative, Hamano would reassure him. Everytime he was unsure of some skill, Hamano would tell him how great he thinks he is, be it what he was frustrated about or anything else. He would know how beautiful he is, because Hamano would compliment him at any chance, and there would be no space for self doubt. This time, for real.

When his friend smiles or laughs, when he rambles about history, or that paranormal show he watched the night before, when he lets his hair down, when he readjusts his glasses, when he puts his hands on his chest because he's excited, when he giggled quietly, when he helps Hamano do his homework, when, even if Hamano doesn't understand, he's patient and would explain it over and over, that smile he only had for Hamano... 

He loved everything about him. 

And Hayami had to know.

//////////////////

The following morning, Hamano woke up full of energy. He was usually a morning person, but today he felt like he could do anything in the world. Even his sisters realized he was extremely chipper today. 

He wouldn't tell Hayami right away, though. He would take him for a 'date', and then he would tell him properly. Because there was no better confession than one made after spending the afternoon together, fishing. And Hamano knew that. Who doesn’t find themselves at peace after spending an afternoon fishing?

He greeted Hayami, unlike every morning this time, by holding his hand. He had to admit, it made Hamano feel more nervous, now that he realized how he felt about his best friend, but it also felt like he got an extremely heavy height off his chest.

Hayami smiled softly, again, and Hamano swore he couldn't get enough of that smile. So he had to let Hayami know his true feelings. And this time, he would be one hundred percent honest. 

"Hayami, you look so cute today, your smile makes you look like seven times more adorable!”

Hayami used his free hand to scratch his cheek. "Y-You think? Hm, it's because it's you I'm able to smile like this..." 

Ack! What was that? Did he just shoot an arrow to his heart or something? Was it even legal to be this precious? But, Hamano couldn't fall behind! This was the plan he so-carefully planned! 

"Hayami!" The called boy looked at Hamano, with a curious expression. "Your eyes... Even though they aren't blue, they remind me of the ocean!" 

Hayami tilted his head in confussion. "They may seem scary, and dark, maybe even a little bit gloomy, but I know they're soft, and warm, and when I see them in their peaceful state, that just makes me so happy!" Hayami brought his hand at his face once again, to cover his mouth. But even so, he could see him smiling. He noticed, too, his face was as red as his hair. Hamano considered this an accomplishment. That quote he thought about for hours worked! Um, he means, it was made on the spot of course! 

"Anyways... Hamano, you're a lot more chatty today... It's... Yesterday we spent the whole way to school in silence... Did something happen?" 

"You can say it did... Hey, Hayami, would you want to come fishing today with me?" Hamano quickly changed the topic. Right now, it wasn’t the time for explanations.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." Hamano tightened his hold. 

He really hoped this 'Confession, but like, for real' would work. 

Practise went as usual. Akane and Kurama gave Hamano a thumbs up and an angry stare respectively. That was pretty much appreciated. If he needed anything right now, it was moral support. 

The trip to the fishing pond was relatively normal, too. Hamano was about to introduce Hayami as his boyfriend to the fishing pond lady (She was on the 'People we definitely need to invite to our wedding' mental list Hamano had. He guesses they needed her actual name if they were going to invite her, though.), but he decided to wait until he told Hayami the truth. 

The fishing itself, well, it wasn't anything they haven't done before. They talked about random things (their relationship being a thing Hamano had avoided for A Reason.) and even though they didn't catch that many fish, both of them had fun. 

Now it was time to head home. And it was time Hamano told Hayami. So he signaled him to stop. This part of the town wasn't visited often, so they were alone, mostly. He imagined Akane giving him a backpat, and Kurama hitting him softly on the back of his head. He thought he wouldn't reach there, so Kurama would either have to be on his tippy toes or on top of a mini ladder. That thought made him giggle to himself. And now he knew for sure, he was ready. 

Hamano hugged Hayami. If there was something he didn't want to do, it was seeing his for-now boyfriend's face. Not until he was done, at least. 

Hayami was surprised, letting out a small 'Hm?', but reciprocated fairly fast. 

"Hayami..." Hamano tried to sound more serious this time. "I need to tell you something... But you have to promise you'll let me finish, okay?"

Hamano thinks he nodded, so he nuzzled his face against his chest and resumed talking. "I want... To break up with you." There was a small silence after that. Hayami was kind of trembling now, as he moved his hands away from Hamano. 

This was the reason why Hamano didn't want to see his face. But at least he kept listening and didn't even utter a word. "That's because... When I agreed to your confession I wasn't being honest, I thought I didn't like you, but..." Hamano was surprised Hayami didn't pull away. Saying each of those words hurt, even though they were the truth. So he needed to continue, as fast as he could. 

"I realized that I was being stupid. I don't like you, that was true, but that's because..." Now Hamano pulled back, , only to find Hayami fighting back tears. He put his hands on the redhead's shoulders, and looked at Hayami with the most determined gaze he's ever had. 

"Because I love you! I've been in love with you since who knows when, but I was too stupid to notice! I had to ask for help because I couldn't realize by myself! But I am sure..." 

Now Hamano knew he messed up big time, because, after he finished talking, Hayami started crying. It would be normal if he hated him now. If he didn't want to see Hamano again. He'd understand. But as long as he was sure Hayami didn't hate him, Hamano would keep trying. He took Hayami's glasses off, and brushed his tears with his thumb, as gently as he was able. 

"W-Why d-did you do that? I don't... I don't understand..." was the first thing he said. 

"Because... I didn't want to hurt you... You looked so convinced when you confessed... Even though I didn't know if you really felt that way, I thought your feelings were platonic, even though you said they weren't... Maybe I wasn't ready to have my feelings reciprocated yet, haha..." 

"I was so happy! And it was a lie? You could have said that to me the second I confessed..." between words, Hayami let out hiccups and sobs. He wouldn't stop crying, it seems. 

"I told you already! When I accepted your confession, you smiled in such a way that... I thought it was only for me, something special, and it made me feel so good!" 

"Well, because it WAS that way! Maybe you still don't feel that way, and you want to make me feel better by lying to me again..." 

"No, no, no! I'm in love with you, I- I...!" Hamano tried to search for words, but none of them came out. He lost them, he lost them all. He asked himself. What could HE do...? 

"I... I want... I want to kiss you." Hayami's face went from one full of sadness to one of utter confussion, still red from crying so much. 

"You... Want to kiss me?" "Yeah!" Hamano sounded extra convinced now. He was determined to let Hayami know how he felt. And he was even more determined to make him happy again. 

"And not only kiss you! I want to hold your hand! And cuddle! And look at your smile for hours! And listen to your rambles! And protect you! And I want you to give me small kisses on my face when I get something right when you help me do my homework!" Hayami looked down, once again. 

"That... Doesn't cover the fact that you lied to me, though..." 

"That was bad... And I'm sorry... You can leave to your home already, I'd understand, but I can prove you I can be a proper boyfriend... Because I love y-" Hamano had to stop, after realizing Hayami was staring him, with an intensity he had never seen in his eyes. It was almost scary, until Hayami closed his eyes, and got closer and closer, until all Hamano could feel were Hayami's lips. 

He was kissing Hayami. 

He was kissing Hayami. 

HE WAS KISSING HAYAMI!!! 

The kiss was kind of short and kind of awkward, but at the same time it was the best kiss he had ever experirenced. Nevermind that it was the first, but still. Dumbfounded, he looked at Hayami. 

"You said you wanted to kiss me, right? Well... I kind of wanted to kiss you too, so...”

Hamano was unable to reply. 

"I guess I was a bit hard on you, wasn't I? But even though I see my reaction as reasonable, your words took me by surprise…It was so sudden, and you even said you wanted to break up with me..."

“Well… I guess I should have explained myself before breaking up with you… Sorry for having made you go through that.”

“It’s okay. We can forget about that, now. Plus, I can’t really get angry. Not when you’re making that face at me. And saying those words, too.”

They spent some time staring at each other, shy smiles on their faces.

"H-Hey... Hayami..." 

"Hm? What is it?

"I... Um... I think... I mean... We should..." Since when was he so bashful? 

"I broke up with you, so now I'm asking you out. F-For real." Hayami giggled. And, Hamano could say it a thousand times, oh, what a wonderful sound. 

"Yes, I would love to date you. But you have to promise something, okay?" 

"What is it?" 

"You won't lie to me about your feelings anymore, okay?" 

"And neither will you, okay?" 

"Hah? Did I deceive you about the way I felt?" 

"N-No... But you might as well...!" A few seconds of silence. 

"Hey, Hayami...?" 

"Yes?" 

"I love you. With all my heart, I love you." 

"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what about that? I hope that you enjoyed reading! I had to edit it a few times but I hope it turned out okay! You know about that 'write what you want to read' thing? Well I kind of uhhh...Overdid it...
> 
> I should write about every single one of my rarepairs/rarebrotps (Like I have never seen platonic fanart for Hamano/Akane and that sADDENS ME. Romantic HamaAka is valid too but not really my jam) One day. One day.
> 
> I also, as I said in the tag have some HamaKura WIP! so if you're interested just ask me! Comments and kudos are really and greatly appreciated! And if I have some grammar error or something, please say it! English is not my first language, but please be polite, I'm a delicate flower :'D


End file.
